Love of a Dove or Cosmic Sister
by Princess Azzia
Summary: A new commer is introducted to the Teen Titans by...Raven?
1. Chapter 1

Okay Im fairly new to fanfic writing,so give me a break!Here goes my pitiful attempt at writing a story. And so you know Dove is really Serena so yea on with the show!

It was a fairly normal day in Titans Tower,Cyborg and Beast boy were as usual battling it out on the gamestationApparently its the greatest thing since the nintendude!Starfire was gleefully following Robin around telling him about one of her home planet Holidays. Raven sitting solemnly on the roof meditating."Azerath Metrion Zinthos..."she repeated over and again as she floated in midair. Yet something was not right,there was someone else lurking around the Tower today. A strange creature who briefly resembled Raven in certain aspects. She had long blonde pigtails and a black and clear chakra in the middle of her forehead her name was Dove and she was searching for her sister. Dove wandered the Tower quietly going through the living room unnoticed, past the training room were Robin and Starfire were located and toward the the roof. Raven stood up and turned around upon sensing the woman,the sight that greeted her shocked her to no end."Dove!"Raven uncharacteristically exclaimed,an air shaft blew up unnoticed,"what are you doing here?I wasn't expecting you for another week!"Raven ran toward her sister and clutched her tightly. Another vent blew up as Raven smiled at the sight before her,"I cant believe your here. Oh man I didn't even get to tell everyone that your coming."Raven slid to the floor with a gentle thud. Calm Down,Azerath Metrion Zinthos...' she repeated this in her mind continuously until she could feel its calming effect."Still haven't concurred that power problem yet have you?"Dove asked her quietly from over her shoulder."Well Im here to help you dear sister."she said as she pulled her into a hug,"thank you,"she sniffled quietly as a piece of roof tile flew past their heads. Looking up they giggled softly,today was a day full of surprises.

.With her emotions running wild and her sister hot on her tail,Raven rushed toward the living room where she knew her com rads would be situated. And they we're as usual and the we're greatly surprised when they witnessed Raven fly in with a gleeful smile adorning her normally dark feature."You guys we've got a visitor,my sister came to visit and see how I was doing."she told them and quietly add "Please don't mess this up"as she prayed to a higher deity to let this meeting go well. Dove slowly floated out of the hallway,"Um hi?"She said with baited breath,she hadn't expected the welcome that approached her. Starfire jumped from the kitchen chair she had been sitting in and flew over to Dove"Oh glorious sister of friend Raven,will you be my friend?What is you favorite color?And Food ?And Book?And Tv Show?"she said in one giant breath and she hugged the life out of Dove,"Uh...Yea,White ,Fettuccine Alfredo,Davinich Code,And The Simpson's."she backed away out of Star fire's death grip and turned to Raven"Is she always like that?"she whispered in Raven ear. Raven nodded solemnly"Hey,its nice to meet ya"Robin shook her hand as she let out a sigh of relief of not being pounced to death. All of a sudden Dove felt something soft rub against her leg a little green kitten with the cutest emerald green eyes"Aw your so cute!"she gushed over the tinted kitten she picked up the green fur ball and held him against her chest. Her eyes glowed briefly for a second "You are not as you seem,you must be Beast Boy!"She dropped the Kitten to the floor as it transformed into the green changeling. She giggled slightly,"Cute."Thats when Cyborg stood up from the couch and walked up to her,a slight blush formed on her cheeks,"Hey there little lady,Names Cyborg"he gently took her hand and kissed it. 'Surprisingly soft' she giggled again as the blush on her cheeks brightened. She turned back to Raven wide eyed with a questioning stare. Raven just shrugged."So what are you into?"Cyborg asked her,"Um...well I like to meditate,play video games my favorite being DDR,I cant be beat at it. I like to cook and I play hacky sac. I can fix just about anything and I talk to animals."She explained,she smiled nervouslythey're all staring at me,what do I do?she questioned Raven telepathically. Raven sighed,"Come on Dove lets find you a guest room"Raven took her sister by the arm and lead her out of sight from the other Titans

"Thanks Rave,I owe ya one!"Dove said her blue eyes clearly showing relief."Don't worry Dove its what I do. But your the only one I'd do it for."They finally found a guest room close to Raven's and settled her stuff in the drawers. The rooms was decorated in clean White walls with a golden border. A wooden dresser and a white sheeted bed. It was very clean and A big window overlooked the bay."Wow this is really pretty!"she told Raven,still struck in awe"I know the way you like things clean and clear. I feel like Im part of that acne commercial"Raven scoffed dryly and looked over toward her sister."So what do you think of my friends?"she asked as she sat down on the bed."They are nice,they're just like you said,except Cyborg you never said he was so cute!"'Oops I shouldn't have said that' she panicked and tried to divert her sister's attention to something else. Raven sipped her tea that she had telepathically called from the kitchen,"Don't worry so much,and you say I have trouble with my emotions"She smirked in mirth at her sister's temporary distress."Besides I don't really like him n that way it's Bea...uh nothing!"Raven said hurriedly. Dove gasped and almost choked on her own tea,"Its Beast Boy isn't it?"Raven turned her gaze and fidgeted restlessly "It is! Well does he like you back?"she asked quietly as she sense someone outside the door"I...I dunno,maybe why are we even talking about this we we're talking about you and C-"she didn't get to finish her sentence as a hand was clamped over her mouth and Dove pointed her hand toward the door and put a finger to her lips. Dove took her hand from her sisters mouth and floated to the door ready. She pulled the door open ruffly as Beast boy tumbled on to the floor and transformed into a kitten he meowed softly as Dove bent to pick him up. She took BB kitten to the bed and sat him down on her lap."Beast boy you make a great kitty."she said in a tiny voice as she petted his soft fur.well Raven what are you waiting for this'll probably be the only time you get to touch him like this,don't let it pass by!raven took her chances and began to stroke BB's kitten fur and gently smiled in delight at the softness."Aw we ran out of tea,I'd better go get some."Dove mused quietly,she picked BB off her lap and placed him on Ravens "Here you hold him and I'll get some more tea and what would you like BB how 'bout a Tofu biscuit?"BB purred loudly in Ravens lap.Just what do you think your doingRaven seethed between anger and happinessJust giving you some alone time with BB,just enjoy it and don't worry about blowing anything up,do as you feel get comfortable I may be gone a bit.Raven quietly groaned in her headI cant believe you!Oh believe it dear sister you can get me back for it later if you even feel like doing it when I get back!Dove giggled to herself as she left the room that filled her sister and Beast boy. Raven continued to pet Beast boy as her purred softly under her touch' This isn't so bad' she heard a tea cup break but that wasn't her concern.

Dove glided her way down to the kitchen and living area she spotted The others on the couch. Cyborg and Robin playing the new racing game that just came out and Starfire watching Robin through love glazed eyes. She smirk at the scene in front of her before turning to her work. She grabbed a few tea bags and placed them aside,she placed the boiling water on the stove. She turned toward the cabinets and search for the tofu biscuits she placed them on a tray with some jelly and and the tea that was recently done boiling."Okay you guys and your lovey dovey faces are really starting to bug me!"Cyborg said as her shut off the gamestation and walked to the kitchen,"Hey Dove,whats up?Uh...you haven't seen BB anywhere have you?"She silently mused on whether or not she should tell them that BB was with Raven right now but decided against it."No I haven't seen him since I met everyone to day,you could check his room or something I dunno."then she thought,"Hey think you can help me unpack later tonight,I'd get Raven to help me but she's going to the city to buy a new book or something like that"she asked him quietly."You don't have to its just...""Of course I'll help you just come find me"A bright smile adorned her features "Thanks"she jumps up and wraps her arms around his neck in a hug. They looked away from each other and blushed brightly."Um yea so I'll see you then"she told him as she picked up the tray and floated to her new room. The sight she found wasn't exactly one she expected she quietly opened the door to find her sister and the former Kitten ...

Well I had to give ya something to look forward to for the next chapter so R&R and chill out!Ill try and get the next chapter out soon but it may be a while...I hop not!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay yea Im back,joy rapture ya da ya da whatever!Heres a new chapter for ya so sit down and enjoy it! So ya know I suck a battles so if I can come up with something that suits your taste make up your own and stick it where mine is...if you dare (slight reference to DBZ.)

The sight she found wasn't exactly one she expected she quietly opened the door to find her sister and the former Kitten now transformed back into Beast Boy where huddled together on top of her bed sleep peacefully with a smile on their faces. Dove teared up at the sight before her. She sat the tea down on the table next to her bed and and telekineticaly lifted them off her bed gently,before venturing out of her room she peeked out of the door to see if anyone was coming her way,"Empty,good" she said quietly to herself. She forced Raven's door open with e flick of her wrist it slid open,the darkness surrounded her small pale form as she set Raven on her bed,she carefully pulled the two "lovers"apart as to not wake them. She glanced around the room looking for a pen and paper after peeking into the top drawer she slipped the objects onto the desk and started to write. Leaving the note on her sisters bed,she left and slid the door closed behind her.' Now for Beast Boy' she quickly transformed him into a cat and made her way to his room surprised by the huge assortment of clothes that adorned the floor. Gently she floated above the piles and put him on his bed. As Beast boy rolled over,Dove took this as her cue to leave.

She shut the door behind her and forgot to check if the hallway was clear, it wasn't."Hey what were you doin' in BB's room?"Cyborg snuck up from behind her,she let a slight shriek as she nearly jumped out of her clothes,"Uh nothing.."she said with a slight blush creeping to her face."Okay...," he said not completely believing her. 'She was probably askin him out or something,Aw man not this again,why cant I just keep a girlfriend,hell she Probably wasn't even interested in me anyway...'he inwardly beat himself up until he noticed she had a concentrated look on her face and was tentively staring at him.You knowshe startedyou should abuse yourself like that,especially since you don't know much about meshe told him telepathically."Woah! What was that?"Cyborg looked down to question her but found she was no longer there. With that note he set out to find her room. He found her room relatively easy,right across from Raven's and down the hall from BB's,the room was loud with blaring music inside,he recognized the music techno. He knocked,more like pounded,on the door with a closed fist and waited for her to open the door.

After about 5 minutes of waiting he decided to just open the door,the sight he witnessed when the door slid open was not one he'd expect the was the pale figure of a young woman in a set of undergarments her eye's snapped open at the sense of there being someone else in the room."Hello Cyborg" she says in a quiet solemn voice,"Well don't just stand there close the door."she told him,a giggle escaped her lips."What, never seen a chick before?"she asked him as she pulled on a pair of white cargo pants. Cyborg close the door behind him with out looking back,his wide eyes staring at her almost naked form."So what do I owe this lovely visit to?"she sat down on her bad and patted it,inviting him to join her,He slowly made his way over to the bed."Uh your not gonna kill me for walkin in like that?"he eyed her warily as if waiting for something to explode,he was surprised by the light hearted giggle that escaped her small form."No, Of course not silly. Its not like you knew I was getting dressed,if you did then you'd find yourself in the water right about now"she said as she pointed to the bay from her window. He smiled at her as she closed her eyes,all of a sudden the room turned dark,darker then he'd ever seen anything,and he's been in Ravens room,the time he accidentally went into her mind."Heh, okay now I'm creeped out."he mumbled under his breath.Don't be afraid!a voice in his head told him."What the hell was that!"he began to panic,he felt a soft hand on his cheek,it was Dove,"Do not be afraid"she told him. She took his head in her hands and softly kissed him"Please don't not fear me..."she murmured as she pulled him into her chest she was now sitting on his lap."Don't leave me..."she told him in a desperate voice her blue eyes radiated sadness as he slowly returned the hug. Her hot tears dropped on his plated armor as he laid down and held the small sorceress close to his metallic body. They laid that way until sleep consumed them both.

5 hours later 2 pm

Raven awoke to the surprising darkness of her room she found a note lying next to her. Her anger grew as she realized someone had been in her room. Her anger subsided as she recognized the handwriting was that of her sister's. The Note read as such.

_Raven,_

_Didn't know how you'd feel about waking up next to BB so I took you back to your room and he to his. Now you've got one of two choices you can either tell him about what happened this morning in my room or you can let it pass and he'll just think it was a dream. You choose._

_Love ya sis,_

_Dove_

_p.s. what happened in there to make you two pass out like that **wink**_

Raven sighed heavily at her sisters note,knowing full well that she'd never rest until she got the info out of her. Raven paced in her room,she tried to meditate on this matter but her emotions weren't helping at all,they were all crazy. She sat down on her bed and thought. 'What did happen?One moment I'm petting BB... er Beast Boy the next ...I just don't get it!' you kissed him,wait scratch that you made out with him'Shut up!'she quieted the voice inside her head. Her stomach grumbled and a small smile rose to her lips,"Heh I guess I missed lunch..."She left her room and went to the kitchen. Silently she noted that Beast Boy and Cyborg we're no where to be found. 'Hm.. .thats strange' she thought to herself. She fixed her tea and a muffin. She sat quietly as she ate her meal and thought about how she was going to fix her problem with Beast Boy. Finally she just gave up thinking and decided to ask her sister for advice.

On her way there she decided to stop by Beast Boy's room just to check if he was still sleeping she knocked on the door listening for any movement on the inside. She heard on a quiet rustling of sheets and a drawn out groan. She opened the door to see BB still asleep but apparently it wasn't a peaceful sleep as he was tossing and turning almost as if he were in pain. Raven sat down on the edge of his bed,and watched him fidget in his sleep,she placed a pale gray hand over hi heart and as if know she was there he calmed down and his thrashing ceased. Raven's fingers traced the outline of his muscles ,she smirked,he'd gotten a lot stronger over the past few years and he currently stood a full 3 inches taller than she. His body had grown fuller yet he still had his childish charm and emerald green skin,just the way she'd always remember him,the way she'd love him. She gasped at that thought 'Love,I love him?' she questioned herself but she already knew the answer. But before she could divulge any deeper within herself,the one of her affections woke up from his recently peaceful slumber and he looked rather surprised to see her in his room. "Uh,Raven,you do know that your in my room right?",her head snapped up as she was released out of a trance-like state."Oh!Uh sorry BB,Beast Boy"she said a bit flustered as she got up to leave."You don't have to leave..."He mentioned as she was about to leave his room,she looked back into his piercing green eyes, "Okay"she said slowly as she went back and sat on his bed,"Uh Raven about what happened,I'll understand if you-"he didn't get to finish as she gently kissed his lips,with a smile on her face she pushed him back on his bed and they laid there in each others arms enjoying the moment. It was at that moment that the Titan Alarm rang through the tower,alerting everyone of a crisis. The new couple was jerked out of a peaceful moment when they realized they had to get to the living room for a briefing on the latest of criminal activity. They ran to the elevator and down to the living room to find Robin and Starfire at the computer but no sign of Cyborg or Dove 'Thats strange' she thought to herself before she heard Robin shout "Titans GO!",she floated off the ground "What about Cyborg?""Go get him!".With that she changed to her soul self and searched the tower.

She checked the obvious places and then she searched her sisters room,she just had a feeling he'd be there. She appeared in the room and she was right there he was with her sister asleep locked in a sweet embrace.' Id better get my camera for this' she quickly flew across the hall to her room and got her digital camera and took a picture 'This is so sweet. Time to wake up' she went back outside and pounded loudly on the door,knowing this would clearly wake up the two people dwelling inside. This obviously started the two out of a peaceful sleep. Cyborg glanced at the pale girl in his arms but before he could utter a word he was interrupted."There's an emergency downtown,"he heard Raven say in her not very excited voice."I'm coming,"Dove yelled through the door 'She's got a set of lungs on her.'"Oops,sorry"she apologized in a hushed voice as she kissed his cheek,he blushed madly."Oh and I know Cy's in there so you might wanna get your butts down town."and with that Raven was gone. They got up from the bed and went to the window. Dove changed to her soul self and flew them both to the battle scene. The problem:Slade! Cyborgs face scrunched "Aw man don't this guy ever die?" he asked as he shot his sonic cannon,nearly missing Robin. Robin was thrown into the air where Starfire caught him and placed him on the ground, "Apparently not!"he said,anger evident in his voice. It was at that point that Slade escaped through the roof tops. Robin fell to his knees and pounded the ground with a raging fist. "It's not fair, every time he gets AWAY!"Robin in his hissy fit never noticed Dove fly off in the same direction as Slade, no one did. "Uh you guys, wasn't Dove here just a minute ago?" Beast Boy questioned the group. Ravens head snapped up,"No!" she whispered under her breath. Unfortunately everyone heard it. "What's this all about Raven?" Robin asked her as he stepped up to her with a serious face she turned away and brushed his hand off her shoulder. She sighed, "I don't know,but what ever it is,it cant be good for her to act like that. Damn it!Cyborg did anything weird happen when you were with her?"She hurriedly questioned him bring attention to him. Cyborg blushed and put a hand behind his head."Uh yeah we were in her room and it just got really dark and she was telling me not to be afraid but I don't think..."the rest of his sentence fell on deaf ears as Raven tried to locate her sister. Dove!Dove can you hear me, Answer Me! Suddenly she flew back and landed not so gracefully on her butt. Raven,I'll meet you back at the tower trust me!Please!And with that the connection was cut. Raven dropped from her cross legged position and sighed her sister was so stubborn sometimes."Come on you guys she's gonna meet us at the tower she told them and left a wondering group of heroes just what going on. 'I hope she's okay...' Cyborg thought as Starfire picked him off the ground and began to fly to the Tower.

Slade & Dove

Dove followed Slade to and abandoned warehouse on the other side of the city,she watch as he walked in and took note of his security system that surrounded the perimeter. She jumped down from her high perch on a light pole. With her staff in hand she quickly ran to get a better view of the inside. She noticed a few heavily armed mechs standing in the far corner and a dozen tanks under tarps,at least thats what they looked like. It wasn't until a dark shadow covered her pale white form that she readied herself for an attack there was Slade himself. She could swear that behind his ridiculous mask he had a well defined smirk on his face. "Well,well,well what do we have here?You look familiar..."Slade told her as he kept his dominant position over her. That's Princess Serenity, the one Ive been looking for! Chaos told Slade in his head. "Ah Princess," he sneered,"Its a pleasure one you wont soon forget!"He lit his hands up and with such force broke the box she had been on to pieces. She curled out from under him and positioned herself in a fighting stance. "Ah I see you've been taught by those filthy Saiyains! Oh well,no matter!" And with that he began his barrage of attacks most being blocked. With every kicked she block and took a punch,she was wearing down and she had very little energy left and was panting heavily. "Aw is the little girl tired",he tore through her flesh with a burning finger. She smirk at him from her kneeling position and with her last once of breath there was a white flash and everything grew darker than night the darkness consumed them both as she disappeared from sight leave Slade in a slightly confused daze.Damn that girl,she's good and that's bad! Chaos sneered,his anger rising with the flames.

Dove reappeared in the living room of Titans Tower she stood,her knees buckling she collapse,just as she was about to fall Cyborg jumped up and caught her. "Aw man,who did this to you?"he asked her quietly,he brushed a lock of hair from her face as he set her on the med lab table. As soon as he set her up he left to go find Raven but not before giving her a kiss on her forehead."G'nite little lady."

Raven was in her room meditating when she heard a knock on her door and the nerve racked voice of Cyborg," Raven!Raven,Dove's back!"Raven snapped out of her trance and opened the door."Where?",she asked in a monotone voice."Med lab,she looked like she went through hell and back." he explained her. Her eyes grew wide and she ran past him to go see her sister,she gasped at the sight that lay before her."Dove!" she went to the side of the bed, "She'll be okay right?"she asked desperately "Yea,it'll take awhile for those wounds to heal but she'll be okay." he added mentally 'I hope' Raven glanced at her friend and then at her sister. She stood from her kneeling position, "Cy, I think you should stay with her,I'll tell the others."she place a hand on his metallic shoulder and whispered into his ear "Keep her happy,keep her safe,that's all I ask" and after that she left.'What was that about?' he thought silently.

Cyborg sat down next to the bed and held her hand. He watch her chest rise and fall underneath the sheet. Her silvery blonde hair fell out of its trademark style and pooled on the sides of her head,her pink lips set in a pout that he longed to kiss as he noticed her wounds were healing faster than normal. Her long lashes fluttered open as she awoke to the beeping of medical equipment. She turned her head to the side to see Cyborg staring intently at her resting form. "Hey,Cy" he releases her hand as she lift it to his face "what's up?"she asked innocently. Cyborg chuckled at her innocent nature,"Well besides you being hospitalized nothing really,you shouldn't be awake,rest up. Ive got a feeling Bird Boy and Rae are gonna question the hell out of you."He told her,"Well I'll be ready to answer them. But when I get outta here do you think we'll be able to go out I just wanna relax." she asked him quietly,he smiled at her,"Sure lil lady" she sat up in bad and whipped her legs around the side and stood up, "Thats good Cy"she said as she hugged him around the waist he held her tight as if she'd disappear if he let go."Um can I go to my room I don't like it in here."she looked up and asked him. He looked at her with a confused face,she stuck out her lower lip and pouted,He smiled at her and picked her up princess-style and carried her out of the lab and down the hall to the elevator.hey Raven she calls her sister telepathically think Im crazy,yet? she asked Maybe,why...?she asked cautiously Nothing just don't go to my room for a while... this left Raven very confused but she had her own things to do so she waited in her room for Beast Boy to come like he said he would.

Down in Robins room was Robin and Starfire clearly in the midst of something important. Robin paced the room as Starfire sat on his bed and watched,his movements even worried her and she was not well situated with earths customs yet."I just don't get it,why would Dove go after Slade?If this was her first time seeing him,Why?It just doesn't make any sense!"He mumbled incessantly,but Star heard every word clear as day and suggested. "Friend Robin she is friend Raven's sister perhaps she sensed something wrong with Slade,something worse than normal. Raven is different like that and so its safe to assume that her sister is as well." she stood up from the bed "Do not worry about such things,we will catch Slade and all will be well! Now please Robin release yourself of such stress"she tells him as she places his hand on her breast. "It has been awhile,yes?" Robins looks down at her and kisses her passionately. Starfire wraps her arms around his neck as they share a gentle embrace.

(Aw spread the fluffy lovey goodness!)

Okay thats a whole other chapter for ya,so enjoy and review and yea and what not all will be explained in due time. So you'll have to wait cuz I have no clue as to what Im doing.On second thought I kinda do but I need to spread out the relationship status a bit further before I jump onto my twisted plot line that vaguely resembles a soap opera.Again I realize another cliffy but thats okay cuz Im gonna start working on the next chapter.But it wont be for a while cuz my uncle died and well its not a good time.You can expect the next chapter in about a week or 2.And please review!thnx


End file.
